


Finding a Sparrow

by Lindsie_Nobles



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsie_Nobles/pseuds/Lindsie_Nobles
Summary: What if William and Elizabeth had to save Jack Sparrow's father?





	Finding a Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER]   
> This is NOT canon, and has never been apart of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. This is purely a fanfiction. This story would take place around the end of the 5th movie.

Chapter One - Posters

"There's more than one Sparrow then?"  
"Well, I'd hope so..."  
"I just thought it was a nickname..." 

Elizabeth squinted her eyes at William, trying to figure out what he meant by 'nickname'. She let the thought pass, as she held the poster in her hands.   
"Captain Edward Teague Sparrow.. Wanted. 300 pounds? Why.. Why that much? Dead or alive?" 

Brown eyes gazed over to Elizabeth, as she read the poster. "Why does it matter?" He questioned. She turned her head quickly to face him. "Look at him! He-.. Well, he looks just like Jack."  
"And?"  
"Well- what.. What if it is his brother? Or a valued family member?"  
"Then he'd be the one hunting this man down. You're wanting to find him, aren't you?" 

Elizabeth let out a sigh, as she placed the peice of paper down on the table before her. "I've seen him before. I don't know where." She softly spoke. He crossed his arms as he looked at the poster on the table, that was only able to be read by the light shining through the window.   
"In a good way?"   
"Not... Well. I didn't get hurt. I know that much."

The man nodded as he tried to process what she was wanting to do. She wanted to find a man, wanted for more pounds then Jack had ever been wanted for, in their knowledge. 

"Normally they list what they've done. His is blank." He mentioned. Elizabeth looked over to him, frowning.   
"If you want.. We'll go find him. I don't know where to start looking, but-.. I'm sure someone in the bar will at least have an idea."   
She nodded to him. And so William got ready, and left for the local bar. 

Once he arrived in the old tavern, he began looking around. He knew what the poster looked alike.. Older man. So, he figured he could look for older men.   
Will moved around the bar.. Person to person, before stumbling upon a older man, who was only about half drunk. Will sat down across from him, and began trying to ask about Teague.   
The old man nearly turned as white as his hair, as he looked to the poster he was shown. 

"He's due to hang. The poster is old... They've captured him."

Will raised his eyebrows as he listend to the old man, and looked down as he pointed at the poster. "That's Jack Sparrow's father, you fool. Best put that poster back wheres you got it." 

William nodded to the man, as he got up and made no haste to get back home. After telling Elizabeth about his findings, the woman was soon racing out the door.   
He struggled to keep up, as Elizabeth raced to the prisions. She was lucky that she didn't live too far.. She was also lucky nobody questioned her going into the cells. 

The female eagerly searched through cells, before stopping infront of one. "Will!" She called out. The exausted man looked into the cell, to see a dreaded man laying in the corner, his back to the front of the cell.   
There were a few other men in the cell that coulden't be bothered from playing cards, something they'd stolen from a guard. 

"Is that him?"   
"Y-yes!" She softly spoke. Will looked at a poster on the cell, showing he'd be hung in a few days. The man scratched the back of his head, before gripping the bars. 

"C.. Teague!.. Captain Teague!.. Edward?" Will called out, with no responce. Elizabeth's anxiety was growing high, as she moved up to a guard, reporting a dead prisoner out of fear he might of died. The guard came over, forcing her and William out of the way as he unlocked the cell. 

"Men, if you move. You're dead."   
"We will be dead soon anyway."   
The guard huffed as the men continued inside the cell, the prisioners all older men who didn't care at all what was happening.   
The guard moved to nudge the captain with his foot, several times, Elizabeth eagerly awaiting him to move. 

She coulden't quite explain why she cared so much about this pirate. But after hearing it was Jack's dad.. She knew she had to do something. 

"Check his heart!" She nearly screamed at the guard. Will flinched, and moved to move in the cell. "May I, sir?" He tried to politely ask.. As if he wasn't planning on breaking into the prision later anyway. The guard briefed him on the whole 'not responsible if you die' speil. 

Will nodded, as he carefully moved forward. He knew the guard was right. The man could just be acting... But he got on his knees beside the other, brown eyes viligant as time moved slow.   
He carefully moved his hand over, sliding it across the man's arm and resting it on the other's bony chest, that was barley exposed due to the white puffy shirt. 

He focused, feeling his hand moving, and the light thudding against his hand. He was surprised the man was even alive. He gently shook the man, to his surprise, finding he'd been knocked out by the imprint of dirt on the other's head. 

The guard soon shooed them both out of the cell and locked it, Will telling her that he didn't seem in bad health- but knocked out by a guard previously.   
Once the two were back home, William made his plan. 

"We'll just have to get him before he is hung."


End file.
